Laughing Jack x lectrice arc 1 : Phobia
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: TU PEUX FUIR MAIS TU NE POURRAS PAS TE CACHER Y/N ! hurla-t-il alors que nous nous enfoncions avec ma sœur dans les couloirs de l'opéra
1. Chapter 1

Huit heure, nous nous étions retrouvées avec ma sœur à l'Opéra de Strasbourg pour une pièce supposément novatrice reprenant le classique que sont Les Amours tragiques de Pyrame et Thisbé en les remettant au goût du jour. L'histoire d'origine, malgré son statu de pièce phare du XII, ne m'emballait guère, car nous narrant les amours impossibles et démentiels de deux jeunes personnes qui n'avaient pas su faire la différence entre un amour passager de jeunesse, certainement poussé par une décharge hormonale en roue libre, et un amour véritable dont les bases se seraient construites sur des éléments fondés et tangibles. Partant de là, et combattant, de toute ma volonté et à l'aide d'une aspirine, une forte migraine qui m'avait assaillie un peut plus tôt, nous arrivions au bas de la salle, prîmes place sur les sièges qui nous avait été attribués et attendîmes patiemment le levé de rideau.

Interminable, c'est le seul mot qui me venais encore et encore à l'esprit. Certes les acteurs étaient bons, mais les décors et les choix de mise en scène n'aidaient guère l'histoire à se faire apprécier. Je conçois que la déclamation de vers telle qu'on la concevait au XII pouvait paraître étrange à l'oreille et même donner un aspect factice à la performance, mais je ne pensais pas ce niveau de fausseté atteignable ! Et alors que l'acte final se jouait et que l'acteur venait de poignarder son texte, il s'attaqua à sa propre personne et, à ce moment, je cru voir quelque chose couler de ses mains encore cramponnées au manche de son arme. L'orchestre avait continué à joué, et dans un spasme, sa tête se releva: les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche entre ouverte et, quand ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, la lame resta étonnamment stable. Il s'écroula quelques secondes plus tard laissant la scène inerte. Bientôt, le rideau se referma, les lumières se rallumèrent, une clameur s'éleva de la foule et alors que j'allais applaudir, je vis quelque chose de rouge passer sous le rideau. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, et du coin de l'œil, je crus voir quelque chose bouger au plafond; peut-être juste un technicien vérifiant les projecteurs ?

Peu après, le rideau se rouvrit sur les acteurs, toutefois, il me sembla qu'il en manquait un et alors qu'ils avançaient main dans la main vers le publique, une ombre tomba du plafond au centre de la scène s'arrêtant dans les airs avec un craquement terrible. La réaction du publique ainsi que celle des acteurs ne se fit pas attendre, emplissant la salle de cris d'horreur, de gémissement ainsi que des pleurs des enfants suffisamment grands pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Par réflexe, j'avais serré ma sœur tout contre moi et caché ses yeux de mes mains. Une légère rumeur subsistait dans la salle, et les acteurs qui se tenaient collés aux rideaux des coulisses et regardaient pétrifiés, le corps de l'acteur principale se balancer dans les airs à la façon d'un pendule. Assise sur mon siège, je n'entendais plus, ne sentais... à vrai dire je ne suis même pas sûre que je voyais quelque chose... peut-être avais-je fermé les yeux... peut-être n'était-est-ce qu'un cauchemar après tout... A cet instant, les lumières se mirent à clignoter puis la salle fut complètement plongée dans le noir. Une fois dans la pénombre, mon cœur se mis à battre plus lentement, plus régulièrement... je cru alors effectivement que j'allais me réveiller, que tout était fini, que j'allais enfin pouvoir quitter cette salle, rentrer chez moi pour boire un bon thé et lire un roman...

Sortie de nulle part, une étrange mélodie résonna dans mes oreilles, elle était discordante et traînarde... et plus je l'écoutais, plus j'avais l'impression de reconnaître une version amoindrie de la vieille comptine anglaise « Pop goes the weasel », sans doute un ajout grotesque de mon cerveau qui a trouvé judicieux d'ajouter un côté enfantin à toute cette merde ! Essayant désespérément de me réveiller, je fut finalement éblouie par une forte lumière. Le temps que mes yeux s'ajustent à la luminosité, je parcouru la salle du regard, et à ma surprise, il y avait moins de monde que dans mon souvenir... peut-être étaient ils déjà partis... je m'apprêtai alors à me levé quand je senti quelque chose m'agripper, je baissai alors les yeux et vis ma petite sœur, cramponnée à mon blouson, la tête enfouie dans mon écharpe... A ce moment, je cru que c'était encore une de ces technique pour me forcer à la porter...

« Allez debout la tique, je ne te porterais pas cette fois t'as des jambes pour marcher !» lui chuchotai-je en lui secouant l'épaule.

 **« C'est vrai mais pour combien de temps encore, hein Lizzy ? »** dit une voix rauque qui semblait venir de ma droite. Mon sang se figea et j'entendis ma sœur gémir, ses petits poings se serrant un peu plus sur ma veste. A ce moment, un vague gloussement se propagea dans la salle, s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde, pour finalement laisser place à un fou rire des plus glaçant. Ce faisant, les lumières se mirent à clignoter et claquèrent l'une après l'autre, pour ne laisser qu'une seule et unique source de lumière : celle procurée par la scène. Et alors que j'avais enfin réuni le courage nécessaire pour regarder vers la lumière, mon cœur rata un battement. Là, sur la scène, se trouvait ce qui me sembla être un géant : Vêtu d'un pantalon graphite à bretelles, sa silhouette filiforme se dessinait sous une sorte de t-shirt ample entouré de bandages autour de sa taille. Ses bras d'une longueur grotesque, étaient bardés de bandes partant de ses doigts et s'arrêtant à ses coudes, pour ensuite rejoindre son tronc à l'aide de manches rayées noires et blanches. Plus haut, je cru voir ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la fourrure ou même des plumes. Cependant, le plus inquiétant restait ses dents proéminentes et pointues que son sourire dérangé, souligné d'un rouge à lèvre noir, mettait particulièrement en avant. Il s'avança sur la scène, et se mis à parler d'une voix rauque, sèche et qui au lieu de résonner dans la salle semblait directement être envoyée dans mes oreilles.

 **« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenus à notre grand jeu ! ~»** annonça-t-il joyeusement.

« MAIS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ?! LAISSEZ NOUS PARTIR D'ICI ! CINGLÉ ! MONSTRE ! » s'écria une voix dans l'assistance. Un instant plus tard, la scène était vide : il avait disparu ! puis un cri terrible retenti.

 **« Si tu n'as rien à dire de gentil alors ne dis rien... »** chuchota-t-il, sa voix plus grave et sinistre qu'avant. Je tournai mon attention vers la source du bruit et, à mon plus grand malheur, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous deux, et alors que j'essayai de calmer ma sœur, j'eus l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée dans le dos. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je relevai la tête et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux du géant. Cachés derrières ses mèches en bataille, je crus voir des yeux bleus clair, presque blancs mais dont la férocité évidente trahissait l'aspect vitreux. Je sentis son regard dériver plus bas, et par réflexe, je serrai Liz au plus prêt de moi, pour la dérober aux regard de cette énergumène. Un vaste sourire s'étendit alors sur son visage blafard, montrant encore une fois ses dents de scie, puis l'instant d'après, il n'était plus là...

 **« Où en étions nous... ? »** dit **-** il alors qu'il faisait mine de réfléchir.

 **« Ah oui... je disais donc, bienvenu à notre grand jeu !»** s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant ses bras dans les airs.

 **« Vous avez tous gagné le droit d'êtres débarrassés d'un fardeau~... »** expliqua-t-il en gloussant. ' L'offre ' me sembla plus qu'étrange, et la seule apparence de ce type n'y était pas pour grand chose, mais aux vues de ce qu'il avait déjà fait subir aux personnes du rang de gauche ainsi qu'à l'acteur principale, je ne me sentis pas de lui faire confiance...

 **« En effet, votre dévoué serviteur Laughing Jack »** dit-il en faisant une révérence **« va, devant vos yeux ébahis, faire disparaître les causes de tous vos petits problèmes... oh oui : je vais dératiser votre vie, la débarrasser de cette engeance crapahutant et baveuses qui transforme en enfer l'existence de tous... oui~... dans un geste magnanime, je vous offre de vous délivrer de vos braillards. »** Annonça-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« JAMAIS JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS MON ENFANT ! JAMAIS ! » s'écria une femme tout près de nous. L'instant qui suivi, il était devant elle, accroupi sur le dossier du fauteuil qui lui faisait face, ses longs doigts maintenant son visage en place, et lui dit en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissait pas .

 **« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu disais à ton amant lundi dernier... tu voulais te barrer, larguer tes mioches et ton cher mari... quelle petite égoïste tu fais là~»** sermonna-t-il, et avant même qu'elle ne réponde, il lui avait déjà enfoncé ses pouces dans ses orbites. Le corps convulsait encore sur son siège quand il retira ses doigts des deux orifices ensanglantés, le garçon cria et sanglota puis bientôt, plus rien, les deux s'étaient tus...

Il réapparu encore une fois sur scène, **« Bien puisque vous ne voulez pas de mon offre, je vous propose un autre jeu... une partie de cache-cache. Notre cher ami pendule nous servira de top, quand il se sera stabilisé, je vous laisserais cinq minutes pour vous cacher, levez vous de vos fauteuil avant que ce ne soit la cas... »** dit-il en disparaissant peu à peu.

Trois minutes, cela faisait seulement trois minutes qu'il s'était évaporé et pourtant avec tant de stress, il me sembla attendre une éternité. Nous avions tous les yeux fixés sur le comédien qui se balançait faiblement d'un côté à l'autre...

« RIEN A FOUTRE J'ME CASSE IL EST PAS LA DE TOUTE FAÇON ! » cria un homme dans la salle, lorsqu'il se leva, on l'entendit :

 **« A ha ha~ c'est pas bien de tricher »** puis un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, et dans un tintement cristallin, le lustre commença à vaciller dangereusement. Voyant cela, les spectateurs se précipitèrent hors de leur sièges, bousculant, piétinant leurs voisin qu'ils avaient salué il n'y avait pas moins d'une heure. Je ne fus pas en reste : malgré le fait que notre rangé était la moins remplie, je me retrouvai tout de même séparée de Liz que ces fous furieux risquaient de blesser dans leur affolement. Le plafond craqua encore un fois, et voyant le lustre s'abattre sur le sol, je montai sur les dossiers des fauteuils, arrivai jusqu'à ma sœur et l'attirai tout près de la marche sous un siège. Le choc fut terrible, je sentis tous mes os trembler, mon souffle me quitta et ne revint que quelques instants plus tard lorsque je fus sûre que Liz n'avait rien. J'avais tellement mal, quelque chose de chaud semblait coulé sur mon front et le simple fait de me maintenir sur mes coudes et genoux pour ne pas écraser ma sœur me vidait. « Y/N j'ai peur... » sanglota-t-elle en se serrant contre moi « Je sais mais... il va falloir que tu te faufiles hors d'ici, je sais pas si le siège résistera encore longtemps... » lui dis-je le souffle court. « Je peux pas bouger » gémit-elle en tentant de se mouvoir, « Attend fait moins de bruit, je vais essayer de te faire un peu de place » dis-je en me plaquant le plus possible au siège écrasé « J'arrive pas... » chuchota-t-elle. Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je tentai de me redresser sur mes quatre membres, soulevant quelque peu le siège pour lui permettre de se dégager. Une fois sortie, elle rampa à toute vitesse dans la rangée, je voulu l'appeler, lui dire de m'attendre mais j'avais peur qu'une telle maladresse ne donne notre position à ce cinglé. Alors, faisant abstraction de ma fatigue, j'entrepris de la rejoindre quand, sorti de nulle part, un poids supplémentaire se fit sentir sur le fauteuil, ce qui empêcha ma progression.

 **« Et bien, si ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie qui essaye de me fausser compagnie... Oh Lizzy tu me fends le cœur... »** dit-il avec une once de tristesse, ce qui fit reculer Liz. Soudain,une paire de chaussures vernies entrèrent dans mon champ de vision, laissant le siège se redresser quelque peu sans le poids de leur propriétaire.

 **« Dis moi, chérie : où est ta grande sœur ? T'as-t-elle abandonné toi aussi ? »** dit-il en gloussant **« Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait, elle le fait toujours... »** énonça-t-il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Liz. Voyant une opportunité en or, je sorts de ma cachette, m'élance vers le clown, lui rentre dedans de toutes mes forces prend la main de ma sœur et sprint vers la sortie.

 **« TU PEUX FUIR MAIS TU NE POURRAS PAS TE CACHER Y/N ! »** hurla-t-il alors que nous nous enfoncions avec ma sœur dans les couloirs de l'opéra.


	2. Chapter 2

Cet opéra était un véritable labyrinthe et même en en connaissais une petite partie, j'avais énormément de mal à m'orienter, difficulté que je ne tardai pas à mettre sur le dos de mon pic d'adrénaline ainsi qu'à une certaine irritation due aux pleurs incessants de Liz.

« Liz ferme là, on est déjà mal comme ça, tu veux pas encore qu'on joue du clairon pour lui donner notre position ? » chuchotai-je les dents serrées.

« Mais, j'ai cru que t'allais me laisser... tu fais toujours ça... » dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

« Liz, ce type, ce... clown... tu le connais ...? » lui demandai-je en la prenant par les épaules. Elle hocha la tête « oui ».

« Bon sang, mais... je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence, mais là franchement même un aveugle ne lui ferait pas confiance ! » lui dis-je désespérée.

« Mais il était gentil et puis t'es jamais là pour jouer avec moi... et si maman t'avait pas dit de m'amener, tu serais restée avec tes livres ! » accusa-t-elle en se dégageant. « T'as jamais voulu d'une petite sœur ! Alors arrête de faire semblant ! J'te déteste !» cria-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

« LIZ ! » criai-je en la poursuivant. Malheureusement, même en courant le plus vite possible, elle m'échappa dans l'obscurité... Elle avait raison, je ne jouais jamais avec elle, ou alors très peu et même avec les études j'aurais très bien pu trouver le temps de rester un peu avec elle, l'aider pour ses devoirs, aller voir ses spectacles de fin d'année... soupirant, je me mis en marche, espérant que ce cinglé ne la trouverait pas avant moi. D'un pas rapide mais tout aussi silencieux, je parcourrai les nombreux couloirs et multiples salles du bâtiments, puis quelque chose se mis à craquer au dessus de moi : au aurait dis des pas...

 _ **All around the mulberry bush,**_

 _ **the monkey chased the weasel**_

Il était là... à l'étage, le seul endroit que je n'avais pas encore fouillé... alors que je m'étais cachée derrière une porte, j'entendis les grincements se rapprocher de l'escalier...

 _ **the monkey thought 'twas all in good fun,**_

 _ **Pop ! Goes the weasel !**_

Soudain, un cri perça la nuit : 'Liz' fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit et, prudemment, je sorti dans le couloir et me dirigeai en courant vers la source de ce hurlement.

« Y/N ! » hurla désespérément Liz. L'éventualité d'un piège, me traversa l'esprit... mais si ce n'en était pas un, et qu'elle était réellement en danger, alors je serais vraiment la pire sœur du monde.

Les bruits m'avaient mené aux coulissent, et alors que j'entrai, un silence de mort s'installa. Seul ma respiration saccadée emplissait la pièce, et alors que je m'apprêtais à appeler Liz, un autre cri retenti, suivi d'un grognement grave et bestial puis d'un bruit métallique... Je me précipitai vers une vieille chaise et m'attelai à dévisser l'un de ses pieds. Une fois chose faite, je me mis à avancer, m'arrêtant à chaque rangé de miroir pour voir si rien ne m'y attendait. Le calme étrange qui régnait ici ne me disait rien de bon et, du coin de l'œil, je crus voir quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre. Une fois à couvert sous une table couverte de tissus, je vis Liz.

« Liz » l'appelai-je tout bas, heureuse de la voir saine et sauve. Quand elle se tourna vers moi, ce ne fut que pour me faire signe de rester silencieuse. Je lui fit alors signe de me rejoindre et elle fit « non » de la tête. Elle semblait trembler et ses yeux étaient exorbités... mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien traîner ici pour qu'elle ai si peur... ? Le clown était pourtant à l'étage...

 _Plic... plic_

Des gouttes venaient de tomber sur le sol alimentant peu à peu la flaque qui y prenait forme. Je me risquai alors à jeter un coup d'œil au plafond mais ne vit rien dans la pénombre. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur ma sœur qui de, toute sa vie, n'avait jamais parue si pale. C'est alors que je l'entendis ce grondement sourd qui venait de derrière moi... D'un coup, mes muscle se raidirent, mon cœur s'emballa, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma main se serra sur la barre de fer que je tenais. Liz se mis à bouger, mais je lui fis signe de rester à sa place avec mon indexe. Bientôt, je sentis un souffle tiède effleurer ma nuque, en plus d'une sensation d'encerclement; comme un insecte pris dans la toile d'une araignée.

 _ **Every night when I get home**_

A ce moment, un éclair traversa le ciel et illumina la pièce. Je vis alors l'ombre de ce qui semblait être un bras prêt à frapper. Le tout pour le tout, je ferme les yeux, me retourne et, dans un grondement de tonner, transperce mon assaillant de toutes mes forces. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvai face à face avec le reliquat d'un visage : les orbites vides, le nez arraché avec la moitié gauche du visage dépecée, seul une bouche mutilée par un sourire gigantesque et édenté pouvait compléter le portrait horrifique qui se trouvait devant moi. La chose était inerte, puis, un spasme sembla la parcourir, et l'instant d'après, je fendais les airs pour ensuite heurter une commode de plein fouet. Mon bras me faisait affreusement mal et ma tête tournait mais j'étais suffisamment lucide pour voir que la chose se tenait maintenant dans la rangé de coiffeuses, les bras levés, comme suspendus par des fils au niveau des poignais, les jambes en 'x' et la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle était à au moins cinq mètres de moi, immobile... Un autre éclair elle avait disparu.

Encore un peu sonnée, l'adrénaline que cette rencontre m'avait inoculée me permis de me relever. Je restai toutefois sur mes gardes, mes yeux parcourant la pièce de long en large frénétiquement dans l'espoir de repérer ce foutu pantin. A cet instant, un bruit retenti dans mon dos, et quand je me retournai, je remarquai que la barre que j'avais tout à l'heur était restée plantée dans mon assaillant, me rendant ainsi des plus vulnérable. Alors, je me mis à scruter, dans l'obscurité toute relative de la pièce, le moindre éclat métallique... Au bout d'un moment, mon regard se posa sur un objet d'une vingtaine de centimètre posé sur une coiffeuse à une dizaine de mètres de ma position... aurais-je seulement le temps de l'atteindre ?

Alors que mon cerveau était en ébullition et que mes muscles faisait une overdose, je senti quelque chose de froid, humide et rêche se frotter contre ma joue, traçant une ligne de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ma pommette. Esclave de mes réflexes, je me jetai à terre dans une longue roulade qui me permis de me soustraire à mon adversaire. Je n'étais plus qu'à cinq mètres de l'objet que j'avais vu avant, et, tournant la tête, je parvins à repérer le pantin avant qu'il ne disparaisse encore une fois dans les ténèbres du plafond. Je me mis alors à courir vers la coiffeuse, l'objet était presque en ma possession...

Et alors que je venais de refermer ma main sur l'outil métallique, je fus prise à la gorge et plaquée contre le miroir de la coiffeuse. Je me débattais, mordais et griffais les mains froides qui m'étouffaient.

 _ **The monkey's on the table,**_

Je sentais de moins en moins mes mains, ma vision devenait trouble et mes oreilles bourdonnaient... Arrivée au seuil de l'asphyxie, je fus relâchée et, reprenant mon souffle, je relevai la tête pour voir ce qui c'était passé.

 _ **Take a stick and knock it off,**_

A ce moment, je vis Liz un balai à la main et, accrochée au manche, la pogne du pantin qu'elle avait du frapper au point de briser les os. A ce point, peu de chose pouvait m'impressionner, mais quand je vis la main s'animer d'elle même et remonter peu à peu le long du balai et Liz, terrifiée, jetant son arme de fortune au loin, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Saisissant ce qui me sembla être un pinceau applicateur pour faux ongles, je me relevai et fonçai sur le pantin. Accrochée à son dos, je la poignarde sans vraiment regarder où. La chose ne crie pas, mais le sang noir de ses veines gicle de partout. Toutefois, même avec cette substance nauséabonde et collante dans les yeux, je ne lâche pas et, poussée par un dernier élan d'adrénaline, je lève une dernière fois mon pique et

 _ **Pop! goes the weasel.**_

le lui plante dans la cervelle par les sinus elle s'effondre avec moi sur son dos en sueur.

-« Y/N... » pleura Liz en courant vers moi les mains tendu en avant.

« N'APPROCHE PAS ! » hurlai-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas si dure et stricte. « va me chercher un ciseau ou un couteau plutôt » lui ordonnai-je.

« Mais y/n » bafouilla-t-elle apeurée.

« FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! MAINTENANT ! U VEUX QUE CETTE MERDE REVIENNE ?» rugie-je. Liz était en pleur mais après une ou deux minutes, elle revint avec des ciseaux de couture plutôt affûtés. Mettant en pratique mes cours de bio, je me mis à couper ce qui me sembla être les tendons qui semblait la rattacher aux ténèbres du plafond, puis, de peur que cette chose ne revienne, j'entrepris de démembrer le corps intégralement, tranchant chaque articulation, pliant les articulations dont les cartilages étaient trop dur pour les ciseaux et puis, quand mon travail fut achevé, je relevais la tête, et vit l'air horrifié de ma sœur, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas dirigé sur une créature rampant dans mon dos, non... il était posé sur moi, sur mes mains... sur mon œuvre et c'est là qu'on l'entendis.

 **\- « Ohohohohoh... tu sais comment me faire bander y/n... allez coupe la encore, allez encore, encoreee, ENCORE ! »** jouissait-il le souffle court et la voix rauque.

« FERME-LA ! » hurlai-je en me tenant les oreilles. Un pantin mort-vivant voulant nous tuer et un jeu de cache-cache mortel c'était déjà assez d'horreur pour au moins deux ou trois vies... mais avoir à entendre un clown psychopathe se masturbé devant une dissection, LA JE DIS 'MERDE' !

- **« MhmhmhkaTYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Dégoûtée par les propos de ce givré, j'attrapai la main de ma sœur qui, sans grand étonnement, n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque nous sortîmes en courant dans l'étroit couloir de pierre.


	3. Chapter 3

-« Entre là dedans ! Dépêches ! » ordonnai-je à ma sœur en vociférant. Après être sorties dans le couloir, nous avons entendu des bruits de pas venir de l'escalier central. Puis, quand un éclair fendit le ciel en deux, je vis une ombre gigantesque s'étendre jusqu'à nos pieds.

- **« Trouvées~ »** gloussa-t-il d'une voix chantante mais toujours aussi discordante. Serrant la main de Liz plus fermement, je l'entraînai à ma suite dans une course folle pour échapper à ce cas d'école.

« IL FAUDRA NOUS ATTRAPER D'ABORD » répliquai-je en regardant dans sa direction sans pour autant m'arrêter de courir. Oh moi et ma grande gueule... J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour regarder devant moi que je vis une rangée de personnes nous barrer le passage vers le couloir principal.

\- **« hmhmhmhiTHYAHAHAHAHA... oh mais chérie, j'y compte bien... »** annonça-t-il d'une voix se voulant mielleuse. 'Chérie ?! J'ten foutrais des « chéries » !' pensai-je en serrant les dents. Prises au piège, on était prises entre deux feux et pas une seule échappatoire ! Ce couloir là ne comportait qu'un placard à balai que j'avais déjà fouillé lorsque je cherchais Liz... Comment... A ce moment, une tringle métallique tomba de l'entrebâillement de la porte par terre, et une idée me vint.

-« LIZ, EN SCELLE ! »lui ordonnai-je. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle me sauta sur le dos et s'accrocha à moi. Je me mis alors à sprinter vers le groupe de personnes qui nous bloquaient le passage, brandissant la barre à deux mains, je l'abatis sur tout ce qui me faisait face, me frayant un passage dans cette assemblée sans vraiment me demander à qui appartenaient les os que j'entendais se briser et se fissurer sous la pression de mes coups. Toutefois, même si mes oreilles n'étaient pas totalement sourdes à leurs râles et gémissements de douleur, je continuai sur ma lancé, dévalant l'escalier le plus vite possible, puis empruntant un couloir, puis un autre, puis un troisième, un second escalier.

\- **« y/n~ »** l'entendis-je susurrer, comme si son sourire garni de dents était juste à mon oreille. Je me retournai alors dans un sursaut, scannant le couloir de gauche à droite, regardant même au plafond, mais rien... Il jouait avec moi l'enfoiré... Cet enfant de catin me laisse en vie uniquement pour s'amuser ! POUR NOUS VOIR SOUFFRIR ET FINALEMENT JOUIR DE SA TOUTE PUISSANCE SUR NOS PUTAINS DE VIES ! Une larme m'échappa, puis alors qu'un sanglot s'apprêtait à passer mes lèvre gercées, je sentis quelque chose bouger sur mon dos.

\- « Grande sœur... tu pleures... » demanda-t-elle.

\- « Non, t'inquiète, c'est juste de la sueur, je suis pas une grande sportive tu sais... » lui mentis-je en lui souriant. Liz... avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que je l'avais sur le dos...

\- « Mais tu as peur non ? » me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- « Il n'y a que les idiots qui n'ont jamais peur... » lui répondis-je. Elle ne répondit rien à ça. Alors, après l'avoir fait descendre de mon dos, nous marchâmes le long du couloir dans lequel notre fuite nous avait mené. Plus nous avancions, plus ma mémoire s'activait, et en peu de temps, je me souvint de l'endroit. Nous étions juste derrière la scène, là où le type était pendu... d'ailleurs, l'était-il encore ?

\- « y/n... » gémi faiblement Liz en me secouant le bras.

dl

 _ **Jimmy's got the whooping cough**_

Il était là... non, c'est bien trop assourdi pour qu'il soit ici... A ce moment, éclata une quinte de toux. Là, dans la première pièce de gauche... quelqu'un était en train de s'étouffer. Les bruits étaient horribles, la toux grasse et, on entendait quelque chose de liquide heurté le sol, en plus du bruit distinctif de quelqu'un atteint de vomissements. Poussée encore une fois par ma curiosité morbide, je me suis avancée vers la porte et, en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement, j'ai repéré une silhouette à genoux qui nous tournait le dos. Elle était plutôt petite mais je ne voulais pas m'avancer en disant que c'était celle d'un enfant...

 _Creeeaaaaak_

\- « Liz ! » réprimandai-je les dents serrées. En effet, Liz, sans doute par curiosité, s'était avancée et avait, sans faire attention, fait grincer le planché ancien. Soudain, je me rendis compte que les bruits avaient cessés... Nous avait-il entendu ?

\- « maman... » appela une petite voix. Un enfant, et il parlait... Lui aussi doit-être un survivant de la débandade... 'et si c'était un piège ?' me demandai-je alors que j'allais entrer. 'Au Diable avec ça, je peut pas laisser un gosse dans un endroit pareil avec ce type qui rôde !' me convins-je. Alors, réunissant tout mon courage, je poussai doucement la porte et entrai le plus silencieusement possible dans la pièce. J'étais à environs cinq mètre de lui quand ces quintes de toux et vomissements reprirent. Je m'avançai encore.

\- « Eh ! Petit, tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je doucement.

\- « Maman... » appela-t-il à nouveau. Ne m'avait-il pas entendu ? J'avançai encore, je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres de lui.

\- « Eh petit, tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je un peu plus fort cette fois. Mais il appela encore une fois ça mère : il devait être en état de choc, après tout, d'après son timbre de voix, il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans... Je m'approchai encore mais, au premier pas que je pris, j'entendis un bruit singulier, celui-là même que l'on entends lorsqu'on marche dans une flaque. Par réflexe, je levais mon pied vers moi pour voir dans quoi j'avais marché et, c'est là que l'odeur de la pièce me frappa. Une terrible odeur de pourriture y planait, comme une odeur de viande avarié, une odeur de... ma pensé mourut dans mon esprit au moment où, je prélevai sur ma semelle à l'aide de mon doigt la matière sur laquelle j'avais marché. Je n'en voyais pas la couleur dans le noir, mais le liquide était un peu collant, et tiède... un éclair perça les ténèbres et la couleur de a matière me frappa : c'était du sang !

\- « Maman » appela-t-il à nouveau. Un hoquet m'échappa et, le cœur palpitant, je relevai doucement la tête. A même pas deux mètres de moi, le gamin était toujours à genoux dos à moi, seulement, il s'était tant cambré en arrière, que son visage ensanglanté et grisâtre m'était visible.

\- « y/n... » appela Liz de la porte.

\- « LIZ ENFUIS-TOI IL N'EST PLUS HUMAIN ! PARS ! MAINTENANT ! » lui criai-je en reculant, incapable de décrocher mes yeux de l'immonde spectacle.

\- « Ma...man » appela-t-il encore une fois. Et pendant que je mettais de la distance entre nous deux, il se cambra encore plus, jusqu'à ce que son dos repose sur le sol tout en gardant ses jambes repliée sous lui. En suite, il laissa tomber ses bras sur le sol le long de son corps, puis, dans un craquement sinistre, il se déboîta les deux épaules en faisant passer ses bras de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à une position proche de celle d'un gymnaste faisant le pont et ceux, tout en s'aidant de ses jambes. Avez-vous déjà vu une araignée se mouvoir sur quatre pâtes ? Moi non plus... mais si ça avait était le cas, elle aurait sans doute marché de la même façon que ce gosse.

\- « Mam- » commença-t-il, mais il n'eus pas le temps de finir, que ses joues se remplirent et, propulsèrent leur contenu dans une quinte de toux. La masse noire et coulante me manqua de peu et, ayant enfin compris que cette chose représentait un danger, mes jambes se mirent en marche de leur propre chef, me faisant quitter la salle à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Après un moment, ma respiration se fut laborieuse, mais l'écho des bruits de pas derrière moi étaient suffisant pour que mes jambes ne lâchent pas l'affaire. Je trouvai bientôt un placard dans lequel je m'enfermai et bloquai la porte à l'aide d'un balai que j'avais trouvé à l'intérieur. Plusieurs fois, la chose tenta d'enfoncer la porte, mais avec la résistance qu'opposait le manche et ma propre force que l'adrénaline augmentait, je parvint à garder la porte close. Au bout d'un moment, les coups portés à la porte cessèrent et dans une autre quinte de toux, j'entendis les pas s'éloigner de ma position. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa.

 _ **And Timmy's got the measles.**_

Encore un vers de cette foutue comptine ! Mais bon sang, comment peut-il chanter assez fort pour qu'on l'entende à chaque fois ? A moins que... Je me retournai, et découvris à ma gauche une bouche d'aération : 'Alors c'est pour ça qu'on l'entend de partout dans le bâtiment...' remarquai-je. Soudain, je fut tiré de mes pensées par un cri. Puis un râle et une quinte de toux. - « Y/N ! » hurla une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Liz.

\- « LIIIIZ ! » hurlai-je à moi tour. Mais quelle andouille ! MOI j'étais à l'abri, mais elle... « J'ARRIVE LIZ, TIEN BON ! » hurlai-je en balançant le balai Dieu c'est où. Et, la main crispée sur la tringle que la peur de ma précédente rencontre m'avait fait oublier, je défonçai la porte alors coincée du placard et parti dans la direction d'où venaient les cri et râles de Liz et de son ou ses poursuivants.


	4. Chapter 4

J'étais à bout de souffle, la sueur tel un torrent coulait le long de mes tempes et ma rate ne demandait qu'une pause de quelques minutes, mais c'était une perte de temps que je ne pouvais me permettre. Je n'avais pas encore mis la main sur Liz, ni sur ce qui l'assaillait. Soudain, je trébuchai sur quelque chose et m'affalai par terre dans un bruit étouffé par la vielle moquette qui y avait été installée. 'Drôle de façon de m'imposer une sieste !' me dis-je. J'attendis un peu, en réfléchissant bien, je ne serais d'aucun secours essoufflée et invalide, je décidai donc de rester là un moment, le temps que mon rythme cardiaque se stabilise et que mon point de côté passe. J'avais fait la totalité des deux étages adjacents à la scène, j'étais même retournée, et non sans réticence, là où le gamin était la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'avais ensuite décidé d'inspecter le dessous de la scène, mais rien pas un chat. Un soupir m'échappa, un cri retenti. Un cri qui fuit bientôt suivi d'un hurlement singulier auquel le bruit distinct d'une quinte de toux carabinée venait de s'ajouter.

dl  
\- « Y/N ! » hurla la voix en montant d'une octave. 'Liz', j'entendis alors des petits pas se rapprocher, puis une cavalcade, des vitres ou miroirs se briser, des objets métalliques embrasser le sol... Le boucan se rapprocha, des escalier furent dévalés, un bruit sourd et un feulement : c'était juste devant moi...  
 _Boum_  
Un bruit sourd retenti juste au dessus de ma tête : la scène !

\- « Y/N ! AAAHHHHHHH ! » hurla Liz. Je remontai donc les escaliers, traversai le couloir des régisseurs et me retrouvai au beau milieu de la scène, mais étrangement, il n'y avait rien. Rien à part des flaques de sang un peu partout. Le gosse l'avait donc prise en chasse...

\- « Ma...man... » demanda une petite voix derrière moi. Je me retournai dans un sursaut, ma main droite fermement agrippée à la tringle que je trimbalais, et m'attendais à voir le « cracheur » mais, à la place, un autre petit garçon se tenait en face de moi. Son visage, comme l'autre était un mélange de différents nuances de gris, lequel était marbré par les veines noircies et visibles qui le parcouraient, mais le plus frappant, résidait dans ses yeux. En effet, je ne pense pas être trop loin de la vérité en assumant qu'ils avaient partiellement fondus dans ses orbites. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre, comme s'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Toutefois, seules ses joues se gonflèrent et, par peur d'un projectile, je me jetai sur le côté, effectuant une roulade au passage. Cependant, rien ne heurta le sol là ou je me trouvais mais, un cri aigu, presque à la limite de l'ultrason, me déchira les tympans. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mais mes autres sens semblaient fonctionnels et, alors que je tentai de me relever, j'entendis un rugissement rauque et entre coupé de toussotements. Quand je retournai la tête vers le gamin qui avait crié, il avait disparût. Alors celui-là n'attaquait pas... c'était une sentinelle alors, prévenant l'autre, l'attirant vers sa prochaine proie. Cela me sembla plausible, et dans ce cas, il me fallait trouver Liz et dans l'ordre des choses, me débarrasser de cette saloperie en premier.

Encore une fois, les cris de Liz ainsi que le bruits de ses pas résonnaient dans la salle. Bien, non seulement elle était encore vivante mais en appelant l'autre gosse, il lui avait fait rabattre Liz vers moi : comme quoi, on peut avoir de la chance même dans son malheur. Toutefois, ça voulait dire que j'avais peu de temps pour faire la peau à la sentinelle, mais comment faire et où Diable était-il passé ? Soudain, j'entendis un bruit métallique, je m'en approchai le plus silencieusement possible et, montant sur les cubes misérables qui avaient été les seuls éléments de décors de la pièce, j'observais de mon perchoir l'étendu de la scène ainsi que la partie des coulisses qui se trouvaient derrière : il était là. Se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, sa tête tombant en arrière à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à trottiner, c'était comme si son coup n'était pas suffisamment musclé pour la maintenir à la verticale lors de ses accélérations, aussi minimes soient-elles. J'avais toujours adoré le premier Assassin's Creed et pour tout dire, je me sentais un peu comme Altair à ce moment là : je m'imaginai déjà sautant du cube, brandissant mon arme, et transperçant ma cible du haut de son crâne pour en suite ressortir de son bas-ventre : un frisson me parcouru.

\- « Y/NNNNN ! » hurla Liz dont la voix c'était nettement rapprochée. Je devais me dépêcher. A cet instant, le braillard était juste à un mètre du cube dos à moi : c'était maintenant ou jamais !  
Mes mains sont moites, mon cœur bat la chamade, mes muscles se raidissent et mes yeux s'écarquillent 'MAINTENANT !'. Je saute, brandis la tringle à deux mains à la manière d'une dague et transperce la de part en part, en commençant par sa tête. Mais, chose étrange, le corps ne s'est pas affaissé... même sous mon poids que la vitesse de la chute avait dû considérablement augmenter... 'mais alors il... MER' je fut interrompue dans ma pensée par un gargouillement odorant et répugnant qui, quand il toussa, m'appliqua un fond de teint grumeleux rouge sang de bœuf dont je me serais bien passée. Par réflexe, j'avais fermé les yeux et une de mes mains tentait d'enlever le plus gros de la substance, un moment d'inattention qui lui permis de me désarçonner, m'envoyant avec une force incroyable contre un mur, lequel s'enfonça sous le choc, tout en émettant des arcs électriques. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante s'alluma. Je ne voyais plus rien et la seule chose que mes sens me permettaient de savoir, c'était que l'arrière de ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et que des cris perçants retentissaient dans la salle. Au bout d'un moment, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité, et je pu discerner une silhouette épileptique se tordre dans ce qui de plus en plus, m'apparût comme être un projecteur. Bientôt, après avoir cassé la 'vitre' du projo, l'être s'effondra au sol, son corps encore parcouru par quelques spasmes. 'Alors c'est ça ta faiblesse...' souriais-je intérieurement.

\- « AAHHHHHHHHHH! » hurla ma sœur. Vu la proximité, je j'aurais dit qu'elle venait de débouler dans la grande salle.

\- « LIIIIZ ! JE SUIS SUR LA SCENE, RETIENS LE ENCORE UN PEU ! » lui répondis-je. Mais comment ce remue-ménage pouvait-il passer inaperçu aux oreille de ce clown ? Ce n'était pas le moment de me perdre dans mes pensées, je devais penser, un plan vite, vite, vi... 'Ah-ha !'. Le projecteur avait beau être cassé, le courant passait toujours, et pour le manipuler, je n'avais qu'à utiliser le tableau électrique que j'avais ouvert lorsque je l'ai heurté après mon vol plané... et il y a une bonne quantité de sang sur la scène... 'Je suis désolée Liz' soupirai-je. Effectivement, le seul moyen de faire fonctionner ce plan, c'était d'utiliser un appât et moi je devais m'occuper de tirer les ficelles. Je mettais donc mon plan à exécution et laissai traîner les fils dénudés dans la flaque que je ne pensait pas si conséquente. Toutefois, il me fallait encore un moyen de mettre Liz en sûreté tout en amenant cette chose là où je le voulais. Mon regard se posa alors sur l'acteur qui pendait encore au bout de son intestin... 'Et si...' Je me précipitai vers les restes du projecteur, pris un morceau de verre cassé et sprintai vers le cadavre suspendu dont je continuai l'incision ventrale jusque sous sa mâchoire, et après avoir remonté mes manches, tirai un grand coup sur sa trachée. Avec cet ajout, la longueur me sembla respectable pour permettre à Liz de s'y accrocher, à condition qu'elle accepte. Comme touche finale, je me débarrassai du corps pour ne pas alerter Liz puis nouai une petite partie de la trachée pour faire un étriller de fortune. 'Comme ça, elle ne risquera pas de glisser' pensai-je.

\- « GRANDE S- » commença-t-elle.

\- « LIZ, VIENS MAINTENANT ! VA AU CENTRE DE LA SCENE LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE ET ACCROCHE TOI A LA CORDE ! QUI PEND AU MILIEU ! SI ELLE COLLE C'EST PARCE QUE J'AI LES MAINS SALES ! » lui ordonnai-je en hurlant.

\- « OKKK ! » répondit-elle. Je me précipitai pour remettre le courant, montai sur les échafaudages des techniciens, défis le nœud de boyaux et, faisant le cochon pendu sur l'échafaudage, tenais la viscère fermement. Bientôt, je vis Liz monter sur scène, le gosse à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle s'arrêta devant la 'corde' et quand elle l'attrapa, elle fit une grimasse de dégoût.

\- « LIZ NE FAIT PAS TA PRINCESSE AU PETIT POIS ET ACCROCHE TOI AUSSI FORT QUE TU PEUX ! » lui ordonnai-je. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que le gamin arriva sur scène, il s'était arrêté. Et regardait Liz, qui d'un coup sembla beaucoup plus docile et se cramponna au boyaux. Il ne bougeai toujours pas... 'Il fallait qu'elle crie' pensai-je.

 _ **That's the way the story goes,**_

\- « Y/N REMONTE MOI ! REMONTE MOI ! Y/NNNN ! » hurla-t-elle désespérée. Et ce fut l'étincelle : sans doute poussé par l'instinct, il s'élança vers Liz et au moment ou il allait l'attraper, je me laissai tomber, entraînant ainsi Liz vers le haut, car bien moins lourde que moi.

 _ **Pop! goes the weasel**_

Les cris retentir dans toute la salle mais, il me restait encore à faire monter Liz, et accessoirement à ne pas m'électrocuter. Cette sécurité fut assurée plus tôt lorsque avec un lave-pont, j'avais rassemblé le sang qui se trouvait sous le boyau un peu plus loin. Pour être sûre de ne pas marcher dedans et donc d'être hors de danger. Une fois pied à terre, j'attendais que Liz se soit hissé sur l'échafaudage pour lâcher l'organe et aller la retrouver.

\- « LIZ ! » l'appelai-je en courant vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras grands ouverts, prête à l'enlacer. « J'me suis fais un sang d'.. » je n'eus pas le temps de finir, qu'elle se dégagea de mon étreinte.

\- « ME TOUCHE PAS ! C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE TOUT EST ARRIVE ! C'EST TA FAUTE SI J'AI RENCONTRE JACK ! C'EST TA FAUTE SI ON EST LA ! TU M'AS MÊME UTILISER POUR TON PIÈGE ! JACK AVAIT RAISON : T'ES QU'UN MONSTRE ! JE T'AI VU SOURIRE QUAND TU COUPAIS LA FILLE ! T'ES PLUS MA SŒUR ! ELLE EST MORTE ! MORTE !» hurla-t-elle des larmes de rage coulant le long de ses petites joues roses. Je ne répondis rien, elle avait raison... et, sabordée par la dureté de ses propos, mon cœur s'emplissait peu à peu du flot de remords qui pénétrait par ses avaries. Ma tête se baissa et, comme paralysée, je n'eus pas la force de bouger pour la rattraper... lui dire que j'étais désolée, que je serais une grande sœur modèle, que j'irais toujours voir ses spectacles de fin d'année, que je trouverais du temps à passer avec elle et même lui réparer sa lampe dauphin que je déteste tant et qu'elle adore pardessus tout...

 _ **You may try to sew and sew,  
And never make something regal,  
So roll it up and let it go,  
Pop! goes the weasel. **_

\- « Liz...Liz...Liz... » appelai-je en sanglotant. Je ne retenais plus me larmes, je n'en pouvais plus... quand je pense que j'avais supplié maman pour me laissé l'emmener à l'opéra, lui changer les idées... même en essayant de toutes mes forces, je n'étais pas capable d'endosser le rôle de la grande sœur modèle, la grande sœur qui protège, qui console... de toute façon, elle ne m'aurait jamais crue si je lui avais dit que c'était on idée de venir ici... non, elle aurait cru à un mensonge...

\- **« Pauvre, pauvre petite chose... si seule si désespérée... tu vois ce que ça fait d'être abandonné par ceux qui nous sont chers ?Jetés, foulés du pied, relégués au rang de vulgaire merde par ceux pour qui l'on se serait coupés tous les membres ! TU LE RESSENS HEIN Y/N ?! DIS MOI : TU LE SENS CE POIGNARD ?! CELUI QUI TRANSFORME LE CŒUR EN CHARBON, CELUI QUI NE BRÛLE PLUS QUE DE HAINE, CELUI QUI NE CONNAÎT PLUS, NI PITIÉ, NI LOYAUTÉ ! LE CŒUR D'UN MONSTRE ! »**


	5. Chapter 5

C'en était trop Liz avait une raison de me haïr, elle seule pouvait me traiter de monstre sans cœur ! Elle seule en avait le droit ! Je ravalai mes larmes, mes mains, serrées au point que les jointures de mes doigts devinrent blanches. Enfin, je me relevai, et me dirigeai vers mon arme de fortune.

- **« Ohhhhohoho~ de retour en piste chérie, bien, bien... mhhhhh~ alors que vas-tu faire hein ? Lui courir après ? Même après tout ce qu'elle t'as dit ? Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'elle me préfère largement à t- »  
**  
\- « FERME-LA ! LIZ EST TÊTUE MAIS PAS STUPIDE ! ELLE PEUT M'EN VOULOIR SI ELLE VEUT... ça m'est égal... » répondis-je en le coupant, les yeux encore bouffies de larmes.

\- **« Owww~ arrête tu vas me faire pousser une conscience »** dit-il en faignant un air compatissant.  
\- « Ça te feras au moins quelque chose d'utile ! » lançai-je en le cherchant des yeux. Mais sa voix semblait venir de partout et de nul part à la fois...

\- **« Hmhm... je n'ai peut-être pas de conscience, mais ne nous mentons pas,... »** dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend. C'est à cet instant, que je sentis un souffle tiède sur ma nuque puis, sans vraiment le vouloir, je repérai un cône noir et blanc à ma gauche, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mes mains se firent de plus en plus moites et mes tempes furent submergées par un torrent glacé : j'étais figée sur place. **« ...ce n'est pas le plus important dans la vie... »** susurra-t-il dans mon oreille. Et quand je pensais que le pire était déjà passé, je sentis quelque chose de râpeux et humide parcourir la plaie que la bagarre avec le braillard m'avait octroyée. Toutefois, je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger, j'étais clouée sur place ! Mais, lorsque ce que je soupçonnais être sa langue arriva à ma pommette et qu'il se mis à 'ronronner', ce fut comme si un sceau d'eau glacée venait de me tomber dessus. Je me retournai d'un geste vif, et le frappai en plein dans la mâchoire avec ma tringle. Je me mis à fuir, mais alors que j'allais sauter dans la fosse d'orchestre, je reçus un coup inouï en pleine tête; coup qui m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la scène, côté jardin.

\- **« Ohhhoho j'aime les femmes résistantes mais toi chérie... TU N'ES QU'UN VULGAIRE MORCEAU DE VIANDE PARLANT ! »** hurla-t-il en me décochant un coup de pied bien senti dans les côtes. J'avais le souffle coupé, mes yeux grands ouverts et mes mains encerclant mon ventre.

- **« Oh... ça fait mal ? »** demanda-t-il d'un ton presque prévenant. **« Attend... JE VAIS T'AIDER ! »** rugit-il avant de me prendre par la mâchoire et de me soulever à son niveau. J'avais tellement mal... tellement que, quand je sentis encore une fois sa langue parcourir mon visage, je mis ma peur de côté, et mordit le muscle noir et blanc de toutes mes forces. L'instant d'après, je heurtai le cube du décore, une brûlure inexplicable parcourant ma joue droite. Et, alors que je m'apprêtais à fuir pour échapper aux représailles, mon regard resta fixé devant l'une des scènes les plus dérangeantes que j'avais jamais vu : Le clown, léchant ses griffes ensanglantées, en laissant échapper de temps à autres un 'ronronnement' ou un gloussement. Sentant le danger sous-jacent que représentait une autre variation dans l'humeur du clown, je pris le parti de fuir avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge.


	6. Chapter 6

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures que le 'jeu' avait commencé, une heure que je cherchais Liz, et toujours rien. Pas un cri, pas un pleur, pas un gémissement. Même le clown avait arrêté de chanter... et je dois avouer, ce silence me faisait bien plus peur que n'importe lequel de ses monstres et, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais ça me mettait même encore plus mal à l'aise que toutes ses allusions répugnantes...

\- « Depuis la temps que je tourne ici, j'aurais au moins dû tomber sur une autre créature, ou même juste Jack...» murmurai-je.

\- **« Ohhhmhmhm, ow chérie si seulement tu savais à quel point ce nom est sexy quand tu le prononces comme ça... tu me ferais presque jouer un mi bémol»** gloussa-t-il, sa voix passant d'une octave à l'autre dans l'anarchie la plus parfaite. Nan ! Finalement je retires tout ce que j'ai dit avant : rien n'est plus dérangeant que ça !

\- « Tu devrais faire attention à l'octave sur laquelle ce 'mi' se trouvera, parce que si tu continus le concorde pourrai bien avoir à dire adieu à ses valises. » Répliquai-je plus par frustration que par réel moquerie. C'était un tic chez moi : dès que je me sentais mal à l'aise ou qu'un type un peu trop sûr de lui parvenais à passer outre mon extérieur hostile, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sortir ce genre de remarque de mauvais goût. Bien sûr, ce système marchait avec tous les mecs mais, après un long silence, IL se mis à rire... nan ils se mit à hurler de rire !

J'entendis même un bruit sourd, et j'assumai qu'il venait de s'effondrer sur le sol en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait. Voyant là une occasion de me tirer avant qu'il ne revienne à lui pour pousser cette ignoble discussion plus loin, je me mis à courir le long du couloir principal, dévalai les escaliers et me retrouvai cette fois-ci un étage au dessus de là où j'avais rencontré le 'garçon araignée' pour la première fois.

'Quelle histoire... et quels personnages : un clown monochrome psychopathe, un pantin macchabée, un garçon araignée et et un castra recalé... Si jamais je m'en sors, je m'exile en Sibér-'

 _Clang_

Je sursautai, tenant ma tringle à deux mains à la façon d'une batte de base-ball, prête à frapper tout ce qui allait m'assaillir. Je sentais une présence, il y avait quelqu'un j'en étais sûre ! Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, ils étaient rapides : quelque chose courait dans ces couloirs et d'après le rythme de la course, c'était un bipède... un autre braillard ?  
Mes yeux scannaient les lieux du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais je ne voyais toujours rien et ce, même avec la faible lumière qui émanait d'un réverbère proche. Soudain, je vis devant moi, une ombre être projetée de derrière moi sur le sol à mes pieds.  
Je me retournai, juste à temps pour voir une porte se refermer en douceur : aucun monstre n'aurait pris la peine de refermer cette porte, et si ça avait été Jack, il m'aurait encore raconté des cochonneries que même un beauf n'oserait sortir, même ivre mort.  
Intriguée au plus haut point, et sachant que la curiosité ne tuait que les chats, je me sentis rassurée en me disant, que j'avais toujours eu un caractère de chien. Je décidai donc d'ouvrir la porte, peut-être était-est-ce Liz... ou alors un survivant l'ayant vu, même si la dernière option me semblait la plus invraisemblable. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'abaissai la poignée et, poussant la porte le plus doucement possible, je me glissai à l'intérieur sans bruit.  
Soudain, une lumière blanche éclaira mon dos et, dans un excès d'adrénaline, je ne réfléchis pas et donnai un coup de pied circulaire faisant tomber la source de lumière. A ce moment, un hoquet de surprise suivi d'un couinement se firent entendre sur ma gauche. Alors, prenant les devant, je chargeai dans cette direction, entrai en collision avec la source de ces bruits pitoyables et me préparai à la passer à tabac.

\- « AHHHH, UN MONSTRE ! NON, LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ MOIIIII ! » Hurlait la chose qui avait tenté de m'attaquer. Je me relevai bien vite, me dirigeai vers la source de lumière, et la pointai sur mon assaillant qui, à cet instant, me parut être la personnification de la vaillance même... se roulant par terre recroquevillé, cet homme d'une trentaine d'années environs, appelait ça mère en pleurant comme une madeleine !

\- « Mais vous allez vous la fermer, on est pas chez mémé ici ! Un faux pas et on est mort ! Et si vous continuez à faire autant de potin, à la prochaine attaque, je me sers de vous comme bouclier humain ! » menaçai-je mes lèvres retroussées et mes dents serrées.  
Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de secouer la tête frénétiquement. Je lâchai alors son col et, avec la lampe torche, observai la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Des canapés éventrés, des verres renversés, une table retournée...

\- « Il semblerait que nous soyons dans la salle où les acteurs se reposent... Oh hé, suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présenté : moi c'est Marc, Marc Habet ! » dit-il en me tendant la main.

\- « Y/n... » répondis-je en continuant mon inspection. Je n'étais pas asociale, mais après tout ce que j'avais vu ici, je ne me sentais pas de tisser des liens, aussi petits soient-ils, avec des gens que je risquais de voir mourir à chaque instant. « Dites, vous avez vu une petite fille par hasard ? » demandai-je tout en marchant.

\- « Hmmm Ah je ne pense pas avoir vu une petite fille, mais je crois l'avoir entendue- »

\- « Où ça ? Dites-le-moi ! » ordonnai-je en le secouant par le col de son pull.

\- « Au dernier étage, prêt du poulailler, mais j'ai pas osé y aller, j'avais peur d'y laisser ma peau cette fois... » dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- « Cette... fois...? » demandai-je intriguée. 'Ce pourrait-il que ce type...?'

\- « Oui... » répondit-il en sortant une photo de son porte-feuille. « Il y a dix ans, ma femme et moi avions emménagé à la campagne, on voulait que notre petite Lucie grandisse au grand air, qu'elle puisse courir et s'amuser... Nous étions si heureux... mais, nous étions tellement loin de l'école, que nous lui donnions des cours à la maison. Tout semblait si parfait... jusqu'à ce que... » dit-il tristement.

\- « Quoi ? Que c'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demandai-je une main sur son épaule. A ce moment, il fut pris d'un spasme, et me prit dans ses bras.

\- « Il l'a corrompu, ce fruit de l'Enfer l'a corrompu ! Il lui a fait mettre le feu à notre ferme! Il lui a ordonné de nous tuer. Elle- elle n'a pas réussi... Sa mère est maintenant coincée dans une chaise roulante... mais j'en suis sorti indemne. Mais, une fois hors de danger, j'ai entendu ma petite fille chanter une comptine. Elle riait au milieu des flammes sur le toit. Et il était là... et elle riait... ! » sanglota-t-il. Pauvre homme, il avait vraiment tout perdu, je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui refuser un peu de compassion. Alors, je le laissai pleurer, imbibant mon écharpe de toute sa détresse, de toute sa haine, sa rage et sa peur. Nous somme restés comme ça un moment, avant qu'il ne me lâche, en me remerciant. « Cette fille, c'est qui pour vous ? » me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « Ma sœur, mais je ne suis plus la sienne... » Dis-je amère.

\- « Ahhh, c'est pas facile quand on a tant d'années d'écart... » énonça-t-il. « Mais vous savez, les liens du sang sont plus forts que ça ! Elle est encore jeune, il faut lui laisser le temps... » ajouta-t-il en me mettant une sur l'épaule.

\- « Je sais... mais J- le clown ne la lâchera pas avant qu'elle ai rendu son dernier soupire ! » dis-je désespérée.

\- « En fait, il y a peut-être un moyen, » dit-il pensif. Je l'écoutais attentivement ce type avait piqué ma curiosité. Il me regarda dans les yeux, et me dit d'un ton sérieux « Quand... ma petite brûlait sur le toit, et chantait avec ce déséquilibré, elle a perdue pied et, par réflexe, elle avait essayé de se raccrocher au clown, mais il l'a laissé tomber... » hoqueta-t-il. Il avait du mal, c'était des images bien trop douloureuses, mais je voulais savoir, alors je ne disais rien. « De loin, quand elle a voulu s'agripper à lui, je l'ai vu lever une boîte en l'air; sans doute avait-il peur qu'elle ne la brise ou la fasse tomber dans les flammes... » finit-il, la voix sombre.

\- « Alors cette boîte serait si importante ? » demandai-je incrédule.

\- « Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit importante, je pense qu'elle lui est vitale et que sans elle, il n'est plus rien ! Et s'il l'avait chez moi, il l'a peut-être aussi amené ici aussi ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais ça valait la peine de tester. Le tout, maintenant, était de mettre la main sur cette boîte. Selon moi, il l'avait mise en sécurité quelque part dans le bâtiment. Je l'aurais vue sinon ! Toutefois, même si ce type avait apporté une éventuelle solution à mon problème, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver louche non pas qu'il agissait bizarrement, mais le simple fait qu'un type si peu doué en survie soit parvenu jusqu'ici sans vraiment se blesser, ainsi que ses connaissances sur le cas de Jack tiraient ma sonnette d'alarme.

\- « Bon, maintenant que vous en savez autant que moi, je propose qu'on se sépare : on couvrira plus de terrain comme ça. » proposa-t-il en affichant un faible sourire. 'Chacun de notre côté hein ? Et si c'était un pantin ? S'il essayait de me tendre un piège ? Ou alors il pourrait essayer de retrouver Liz à ma place et la tuer en espérant que ça fasse disparaître Jack et sauver sa peau... Nan, je vais garder un œil sur ce type, même s'il est correct, je ne peux me permettre une erreur qui coûterait la vie de Liz en faisant confiance à un type que je connais à peine !'

\- « Non, ça serrait la pire chose à faire ! Mieux vaut rester groupés et se couvrir l'un l'autre, ça me semble plus prudent. » contre-argumentai-je. « Croyez-moi, avec ce qui traîne dans ces couloirs, mieux vaut être sur ses gardes ! »

\- « C'est d'accord, je suppose que vous le savez mieux que moi, après tout, avec tant de sang sur vos vêtements et cheveux, vous avez au moins dû vous battre avec une véritable milice. » argumenta-t-il. J'acquiesçai, et nous partîmes.

Nous avions déjà fouillé l'étage où nous nous étions rencontrés, puis nous nous mîmes à inspecter les autres, allant du premier jusqu'au dernier étage. Nous passâmes également devant les différentes portes menant au poulailler, mais rien, pas un bruit : Quelque chose n'allait pas. - « Monsieur Habet je crois qu'on devrait p- » je n'eus pas le temps de finir, car sorti de nulle part, quelque chose heurta ma tête et je sombrai dans le néant. 

_**\- Ellipse-**_

Quand je repris connaissance, ma tête me lançait horriblement, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma bouche me brûlait, et mes mains, malgré tous mes efforts, ne voulaient pas bouger de derrière mon dos. Je réessayai, mais encore une fois, mes mains refusèrent de se mouvoir. Au bout d'un moment, alors que les reliquats de ma migraine disparaissaient, je me rendis compte que mes deux mains étaient attachées l'une à l'autre. Je tentai alors de les détacher, mais n'y parvins pas.  
'Quelle cruche! En voila une bonne idée : passer devant un inconnu dans une situation pareille ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de moi ? S'il pense me livrer à Jack en contre-partie d'un service, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil : même un pacte avec le Diable serait plus fair-play !  
Il m'avait enfermée dans un placard à balai, celui-là même où j'avais trouvé la tringle plus tôt. Je le reconnus aux gonds singuliers qui empêchaient encore la porte de tomber.  
Je devais sortir d'ici, et trouver Liz, cet enfoiré à sans doute dans l'idée de nous trouver toutes les deux avant Jack et de nous échanger contre un 'pacte de non-agression', toutefois, quelque chose me disait que même s'il parvenait à nous refiler au clown, il sortirait quand même de cet endroit les pieds en premiers.  
Au moment où je m'apprêtai à me débarrasser de mon bâillon, j'entendis des bruits de pas venir dans notre direction : ils étaient lourds, lents et irréguliers... ce n'était pas Jack.  
Je fis semblant d'être encore endormie tout en gardant un œil entrouvert. La porte s'ouvrit, et quelque chose fut balancé à l'intérieur puis, aussitôt, elle se referma et les pas s'éloignèrent. J'attendis un peu puis, une fois les bruits suffisamment lointains, je me défis de mon bâillon de fortune, et donnai un petit coup de pied dans la personne qui venait de me rejoindre et que j'avais reconnu comme étant Liz et rien. Je réessayai : toujours rien. Perdant patience, je lui donnai un véritable coup et récoltai un gémissement de sa part. Elle gigota, puis je l'entendis respirer de plus en plus vite par le nez. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester ici à attendre bien sagement que l'autre enflure vienne nous cueillir.

\- « Liz... » appelai-je doucement. A ce moment, sa respiration se calma là où ses sanglots redoublèrent. Bien décidée à nous sortir de là, je me soulevai et fis passer mes mains sous moi pour pouvoir m'en servir et aider Liz à se libérer. Une fois chose faite, je me précipitai vers ma petite sœur et lui enlevai le morceau de tissu qui lui cisaillait sans doute les lèvres.

\- «Écoute Liz, je sais que je n'ai pas été une grande sœur modèle et que tu m'en veux certainement encore de n'avoir pas passer beaucoup de temps avec toi, et tu en as le droit mais- » . Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'elle était dans mes bras ses mains encore derrière son dos. Je passai les miennes par dessus sa tête, et l'étreignis de mes bras liés, la rapprochant au plus près de mon cœur.

\- « J-je suis désolée... je pensais pas ça... je voulais juste que tu sois ma grande sœur pour une fois... je voulais juste... » sanglota-t-elle le visage enfoui dans mon écharpe maculée de sang.

\- « C'est rien, c'est rien : là. Je sais, je te comprends. Désolée d'avoir été si aveugle... »

/dl

 _ **A painter would his lover to paint,**_

 _ **he stood before the easel;**_

\- « Liz, on y va tu peux marcher ? » demandai-je en la détachant : elle acquiesça. Je me mis alors à chercher la poignée à tâtons. Je la trouvai, et l'abaissai : la porte était fermée à clef.

Pressée par le temps, je tentai d'enfoncer la porte, mais sans résulta. Alors, je partis chercher quelque chose dans le bric-à-brac de ce placard qui pourrait me servir de levier pour enlever les gonds qui, heureusement pour moi, étaient accessibles de l'intérieur. Je finis par trouver un couteau de peinture, et exécutai mon plan. Pendant ce temps, nous entendîmes les rires de Jack, ainsi que la fin de son couplet.

 _ **the monkey jumped all of the paint,**_

 _ **Pop! Goes the weasel!**_

Nous sortîmes avec précipitation du placard, et c'est de justesse, que je vis un éclat dans le noir. Par réflexe, je me recule, laissant la lame se planter dans la boiserie plutôt que dans ma jugulaire. L'instant d'après, mon coude était dans les côtes de mon assaillant le faisant tomber au sol de douleur. Reprenant la main de Liz, nous courûmes comme des dératés jusque sous la scène, seul endroit suffisamment grand pour nous permettre de courir, et suffisamment petit pour empêcher une éventuelle intrusion de Jack.

 ** _-Ellipse-_**

Depuis une trentaine de minutes, je tournais en rond en essayant de trouver une solution à notre problème, est-je dis 'notre' ? Non : 'NOS' problèmes. Maintenant nous avions deux cinglés sur les bras et il nous fallait aller très vite.

\- « Y/n... » appela Liz.

\- « Liz s'il-te-plaît, c'est une situation compliquée et je n'aie pas besoin qu- » lui répondis-je quelque peu irritée par le manque de solutions.

-« Non, grande sœur, écoute... » me dit-elle en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres. J'écoutai donc, et reconnus une version instrumentale de la comptine que Jack répétait en boucle. Minute, on dirait le son d'une très vieille boîte à musique... 'Eurêka !'. « Liz écoutes, je vais te laisser là pendant un petit moment, je dois aller chercher quelque chose de très important qui nous aidera à sortir d'ici. Si jamais tu entends un bruit, quoi que ce soit, même si c'est ma voix, tu ne sors pas, tu te caches ! » lui ordonnai-je.

\- « Mais comment je saurais si c'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle sceptique.

\- « je sifflerai l'air de la biche au aboie... tu t'en souviens ? » lui demandai-je elle acquiesça. Je l'embrassai su le front, et parti en emportant le couteau de peinture avec moi, ainsi que le manche sur lequel était perché un projecteur de taille moyenne dont j'abandonnai le socle au passage.

A nouveau 'armée', je me sentais bien moins vulnérable mais, après la mésaventure avec Habet, je me tenais tout de même sur mes gardes; prête à courir ou me battre à tout instant. En ce faisant, j'écoutais la musique, et tournais selon sa puissance. Et je dois avouer, même avec des fausses notes, et un rythme aussi poussif, la mélodie restait entraînante.

Bientôt, j'arrivai devant un placard dont la porte, était griffée de toute part, et c'est à ce moment, que je reconnus le réduit dans lequel je m'étais barricadé pour échapper au 'gamin araignée'. Je me souvins alors également avoir remarqué une large bouche d'aération à environ un mètre soixante du sol.

J'empilai des pots de peinture devant le conduit, non pas que ma taille ne me permettait pas de l'atteindre, mais vu sa largeur toute relative, je n'aurais certainement pas pu me hisser à l'intérieur. Je me faufilai donc dedans, et me réprimandai intérieurement d'avoir refusé de suivre le régime de ma mère le mois dernier. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux.


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne savais plus exactement depuis combien de temps je rampais dans ces conduits, j'avais dû prendre plusieurs tournants, j'avais même du monter à la verticale, maintenant encore, je me demande comment j'ai réussi... mais bon, je m'étais déjà trompée trois fois d'embranchement, et commençais sérieusement à perdre espoir. Quand soudain, je l'entendis.

 _ **I climbed up and down the cost,**_

 _ **to find a golden eagel**_

Il chantait en marchant, et c'était tout proche. Je rampai donc encore un peu, et arrivai devant une grille de ventilation déjà bien rouillée.

 _ **I climbed the rocks and thought i was close,**_

 _ **Pop ! Goes the weasel !**_

Il sortait et, en finissant son couplet, referma la porte derrière lui. C'était ma chance, je devais en profiter tant qu'il était absent. J'attendais donc un petit moment, et ne pouvant faire bouger la plaque qui m'empêchait de sortir, je dus me résoudre à la défoncer à coup de pied. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais avec tous les bruits et craquements que l'on entendait continuellement ici, celui-ci ne dépareillait pas de trop. Je m'exécutai donc et sortis du conduit en posant le pied sur un vieux tabouret bancal. La musique, bien que n'ayant plus d'accompagnement vocal, continuait inlassablement à jouer encore et encore les mêmes notes.

Sa mélodie, me conduisit bientôt vers une vielle commode de style élisabéthain : une véritable œuvre d'art.

Elle était composée d'un bois veiné d'un brun-roux ciré magnifique. Et même si je déplorais la présence de vers à bois ainsi que de rayures, je trouvais que ces petites imperfections, faisaient l'effet d'un demi siècle sur un bon vin : elles lui donnaient du corps.

'Quel dommage de garder une telle beauté dans un endroit pareil, ils devraient la retaper, ou juste la revendre à un collectionneur... au moins elle serait à l'abri des éléments'. Soudain, laissant de côté mes délires d'antiquaire, je me rendis compte que l'un des tiroirs n'était pas totalement fermé et que sa poignée, était bien moins poussiéreuse que les autres.

Intriguée, je l'ouvris délicatement. Et elle était là : la boîte, sa boîte... 'alors Habet ne m'avait pas menti' me dis-je. Au moment où j'allais pour la prendre, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main sur le couvercle, traçant chaque lettre, chaque crevasse, chaque veine que la peinture écaillée laissait transparaître de la pièce en bois sans pour autant jamais vraiment oser la toucher.

C'était une ode à la sobriété, un pavé simple paré d'ornements colorés dont la localisation éparse permettait au rustique du bois de s'accorder agréablement avec le pourpre et doré des pourtours. Sur sa gauche, était attachée une remarquable manivelle en laiton dont le manche, malgré l'usure évidente des années, avait su garder cette forme particulière des anciens jouets d'enfant : une forme qui oscillait entre beauté brute et ergonomie.

Pour une amatrice de meubles et objets anciens, avoir à détruire cette boîte équivalait à un sacrilège, un crime de lèse-majesté !... mais si c'était le prix à payer pour enfin se réveiller de ce cauchemar...

Décidée à en finir, j'attrapai la boîte, et d'un coup, je sentis une grande douleur parcourir tous mes membres jusqu'à ma tête. Je m'effondrai, convulsant sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de lâcher cette foutue boîte.

Quelques instants plus tard, mes mains se mirent à bouger de leur propre chef, et la portèrent à hauteur de mes yeux. La musique,allait s'arrêter et, à la dernière note de 'Pop ! Goes the weasel', le couvercle s'ouvrit et je me sentis comme aspirée à l'intérieur.

Dans ma chute, je fus emportée par le courant qui, me faisant chavirer, rouler, tourner sur moi même, m'attirait toujours plus profond dans ses entrailles. Et plus je coulais, plus ma vitesse semblait augmenter jusqu'à atteindre un niveau de rapidité qui ne me permettait même plus de voir ce qui m'entourait. Soudain, je fus stoppée net dans ma chute, et étais maintenant couchée, mes bras et mes jambes pendant dan le vide. Les yeux fermés, incapable du moindre mouvement, je me mis à entendre des sons peu à peu, et dans un autre spasme, mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Je me retrouvais alors face à face avec un petit garçon blond et maigrichon qui me parut presque minuscule.

\- « Allez Jack, c'est ton tour cette fois-ci ! A toi de me chercher ! Allez, compte jusqu'à cent ! » cria le gamin en riant avec un très fort accent cockney. Je me tournai et, au bout de quelques secondes, me retournai. « Jack tu triches : t'as pas compté jusqu'à cent ! » me reprocha l'enfant en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en gonflant ses joues. 'Minute ! Jack ? Je... je suis dans la tête de Jack ? Mais que... ?' Je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer, mais je crois bien, qu'à ce moment, un sourire joyeux venait de se dessiner sur mon visage. Je me sentais si bien, si heureuse, si... complète.

Puis d'un seul coup, l'image disparu, et fut remplacée par une chambre monochrome bien trop petite pour que je... non pour que **Jack** puisse s'y tenir droit. Des cris et hurlements arrivaient jusqu'à mes... **SES** oreilles; tapage auquel s'ajoutèrent bientôt des bruits de vaisselle brisée ainsi que des pleurs puis des pas semblant monter un escalier. L'instant d'après, le garçon était dans la chambre et, marquant une pause en n- **LE** voyant, il courut vers Jack et nous enlaça : il pleurait. Alors, avec toutes les précautions du monde, il souleva le petit et, alla s'asseoir sur la minuscule paillasse. Ses jambes, étaient bien trop longues, et dépassaient d'un bon mètre du fond du lit. Et étrangement, ni ses chaussures ni ses grandes chaussettes n'étaient noires et blanches, au contraire, elles étaient tellement bariolées, qu'elles auraient fait pâlir un ara de jalousie.  
Pendant au bon moment, nous gardâmes le garçon sur ses genoux, caressant ses mèches blondes de nos grandes mains bandées et au bout de ce qui me sembla être quelques minutes, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'était endormi. Soudain, les bruits reprirent de plus belle, et nos bras se resserrèrent autour du petit être.

- **« Ne t'inquiètes pas Isaac... je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal... pas à mon meilleur ami »** dit une voix en quelque sorte semblable à celle du Jack que je connaissais. A ce moment, l'image se brouilla encore, les jours succédant aux nuits dans un battement de cil... nous nous retrouvions encore une fois dans la chambre, mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Après un certain temps, on entendit que quelqu'un montait un escalier et, peu après Isaac entra dans la pièce, la mine décomposée.

Jack lui demanda quel était le problème, et après un petit moment, il nous annonça que ses parents allez l'envoyer dans un pensionna. Jack était dépité, et étrangement, je ressentais également une légère tristesse à cette annonce.  
Tristesse qui ne fit que s'intensifier quand il nous fit également part du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas nous emmener avec lui car aucun effet personnel n'était admis là-bas. Il nous demanda alors de rentrer dans notre boîte, et nous promit de revenir nous chercher le plus vite possible.

Cette encore fois, l'image se troubla et laissa place à une pièce bien plus sombre. Il me sembla que Jack y était seul, regardant ses mains. Au bout d'une éternité, il décida d'allonger ses jambes, puis il se coucha sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur son bras. Après quelques temps, il commença à jouer avec un mouton de poussière le triturant du bout de son doigt, puis nous soufflâmes dessus. Quand ce petit jeux commença à nous lasser, il se mit à dessiner un jeu de morpion dans la poussière de la boîte, puis un autre, et un autre, encore, encore et encore...

L'hiver fut rude cette année là, et je me mis à tousser pendant un bon moment... puis vint l'été, et j'eus bien trop chaud, tellement, que à ma plus grande horreur, les couleurs de mes habits et maquillage se mirent à fondre. L'année suivante, ce fut la même chose, mais en pire, car la fenêtre avait été brisée par le poing du père d'Isaac alors qu'il poursuivait sa salope de mère.

Au début, les seuls sources d'agitation ici étaient les parents du petit Isaac mais, même s'ils mettaient un peu d'animation, ils devenaient rapidement irritants et leurs voix intolérablement agaçantes !

Les chaleurs succédaient aux froidures et, sur notre étagère, les éléments eurent rapidement raison de la laque ainsi que d'une bonne partie de la peinture qui décorait la boîte. Et pendant ce temps, subissant les chauds-froids des années et l'humidité des orages océaniques, nos couleurs finirent par disparaître totalement, mais maintenant, c'était comme un adolescent se rendant compte en se regardant dans le miroir qu'un nouveau point noir venait d'apparaître sur son visage... au départ on paniquait, on s'agitait, on essayait d'empêcher le processus... puis au bout d'un moment, on acceptait la fatalité, on se laissait faire... après tout à quoi bon s'obstiner, Isaac ne reviendrait plus jamais... pourquoi le ferait-il ? Parce qu'il nous l'avait promis ? Il nous avait également promis de revenir le plus vite possible... était-est-ce vraiment si dure que ça de tenir cette promesse?

Plusieurs autres centaines de jours passèrent de la même façon, dans le froid ou la chaleur, dans l'humidité ou la sécheresse, dans le silence le plus lancinant ou le tapage le plus assourdissant...

Un jour, alors que les parents d'Isaac se battaient, il y eu un bruit sourd, puis plus rien. Plus tard, des gens inconnus entrèrent dans la maison et parlèrent d'héritage, de descendant... d'Isaac. Je compris bientôt, que ses parents s'étaient finalement tués dans une de leurs engueulades et que, étant le seul héritier, Isaac allez revenir pour habiter cette maison. Et alors que nous nous attendions à êtres transportés de joie par la nouvelle, nous ne ressentîmes qu'un tout petit quelque chose... une petite secousse de notre cœur fané.

Environs une semaine plus tard, Isaac arriva dans la bâtisse et alors que nous nous attendions à ce qu'il coure dans sa chambre pour nous ouvrir, il resta en bas, et il n'était pas seul... une femme l'accompagnait. Nous ne comprenions pas, nous avait-il oublié ? N'étions-nous plus que des amis imaginaires pour lui ? Des figments de son imaginations passée ?!  
A cet instant, l'incompréhension et la curiosité firent place à la plus mauvaise des jalousie. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cette femelle alors que nous étions là ?! QUE NOUS L'AVIONS ATTENDU PATIEMMENT DEPUIS TOUTES CES ANNÉES ?!  
La suite s'enchaîna très vite, il tenta de la toucher, elle refusa, il réessaya mais elle le gifla. A cet instant, l'air devint glacial et tous deux, vîmes de quoi notre ancien ami était maintenant capable. Quand il eu fini, nous regardâmes étonnés ce qu'il avait fait du corps de sa jeune amie : une... chaise ? A ce moment, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire. Laissant nos légers ricanements se transformer peu à peu en ce rire si singulier qui, quand je l'ai entendu pour la première fois, me fit frissonner jusqu'à la moelle.

Depuis ce jour, Isaac ramena de plus en plus de victimes, inventant toujours plus de façons innovantes et farfelues de les torturer. Cela nous faisait sourire, de le voir toujours essayer de se dépasser, d'être le plus inventif possible : nous étions tellement fières de son travail...

Mais un soir, alors qu'il nettoyait la table sur laquelle il venait de torturer un jeune garçon, Isaac fut alerté par un bruit : les clous de notre étagères venaient de céder; et pour la première fois depuis des années, Isaac nous regarda enfin. Il prit la boîte, tourna la manivelle, et chanta les derniers vers de 'Pop! Goes the weasel' avec nous. Puis la boîte s'ouvrit, et finalement, nous étions ENFIN LIBRES ! libre de jouer avec lui à son jeu favori...

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me tirer en arrière, et l'instant d'après, j'étais sur le sol du grenier : la boîte dans mes bras, les cheveux dans les yeux, le visage à même la poussière et un rire incontrôlable dans le fond de la gorge. Je restais comme ça pendant un moment, et puis après que le rire qui me nouait la gorge mourut, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mon visage, alimentant en eau et en sel le sol sec et grinçant sur lequel j'étais couchée. J'avais tellement mal... mon cœur me faisait souffrir le martyr, ma gorge me brûlait comme jamais auparavant et mes doigts refusaient de desserrer leur emprise sur la petite boîte.

Toutefois, alors que mes larmes c'étaient calmées, je sentis un pincement à l'index, et quand je regardait, je tombais nez à nez avec une termite. Je secouais ma main, et une fois l'importune à terre, l'écrasais du pied tout en ajoutant un mouvement de rotation, comme si mon seul poids n'avait pas suffit à la tuer...

Remise de mes émotions, je m'en retournai vers la bouche d'aération avec la boîte, quand j'entendis derrière moi une sorte de grésillement, comme si des centaines de millers d'insectes grouillaient là, dans mon dos. Par sûreté, je me tournai, et découvris derrière moi une véritable armada de termites. Je repensai alors au traitement que celle que j'avais écrasé m'avait réservée, et d'un seul coup, ces mangeuses de bois, me parurent bien plus intimidantes que jamais.

Prise de sueurs froides, je fis un pas en arrière elle avancèrent d'un mètre en arc de cercle. J'aurais bien testé un autre pas, mais mon petit doigt me disait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je devais laisser tomber la ventilation, elles m'auraient rattrapé... Il ne me restait plus que la porte par laquelle Jack était sorti.  
C'est donc en toute 'hâte' que je me précipitait vers la porte, l'ouvrai et ne pris même pas la peine de la fermer puisque dans un tel cas de figure, elles auraient eu tout le loisir de passer sous la porte pendant que je la verrouillais. Je dévalai donc les escaliers le plus vites possible, sautant les quatre dernières marches à chaque fois. Mais devant moi, la porte manant au reste du bâtiment avait été condamnée et des planches à bout de souffle en bloquaient le passage.

N'ayant rien a perdre, je chargeai la barrière importune et la défonçai en un coup. Toutefois, je ne parvint pas à me rattraper, et chutai au bas des quelques marches qui me restaient à passer pour atteindre le couloir principal. En tentant de me relever, je me rendis compte que ma cheville ne répondait plus, mais poussée par mon instinct de survie, je me relevai et boitai le plus rapidement possible en me tenant aux murs pour garder un semblant d'équilibre.

Les termites étaient toujours à mes trousses, je les entendais derrière moi. A un croisement, quelque chose entra en collision avec moi, et me fis tomber à terre.

\- « Comme on s'retrouve y/n... tu sais que tu m'as donné beaucoup de soucis ...? » demanda-t-il une hache de pompier à la main. « Non, bien sûr que non que tu ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais su... mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as même pas à savoir ! TU N'AURAS PLUS RIEN A SAVOIR » hurla-t-il en levant sa hache au dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur mon crâne. Je le dévisageais et quand, par réflexe, je fermai les yeux, j'entendis un bruit sourd et métallique tout prêt de moi.

\- « Lucie... » l'entendis-je appeler d'un ton incrédule. Je rouvris les yeux, et vis Habet se rapprocher dangereusement du cortège de termites. C'est alors que je la vis, cette forme, cette silhouette humaine de petite fille que les termites venaient de former, s'entassant les unes sur les autres et plaçant ce que je crus reconnaître comme étant leur reine en haut de ce qui ressemblait à une tête. Mais ce qui me choqua encore plus, fut que les termites lui répondirent ! Ou du moins, la reine sembla lui répondre : elle l'appelait 'papa, papa... j'ai peur papa, viens !'.

Habet semblait en transe et, une fois en face de ce qu'il pensait être sa fille, les termites l'encerclèrent et montèrent le long de ses jambes puis une fois arrivées au niveau de sa tête, l'illusion sembla ne plus faire effet et il se mis à crier, à hurler pendant que chaque soldat se frayait un chemin dans l'un de ses orifices. Allant même jusqu'à en faire de nouveau en faisant, par exemple sortir ses yeux de leur orbites, ou encore en agrandissant sa bouche en rongeant ses joue de l'intérieur ainsi que de l'extérieur.

Le spectacle était ignoble et, alors que le corps était encore parcouru de spasmes, il tomba sur le tapis de termites, qui le transportèrent en cortège, retournant de là d'où elles étaient venues.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce type avait vraiment le chic pour tomber à pic !


	9. Chapter 9

p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Recroquevillée contre le mur, les yeux fermés, je serrais inconsciemment la boîte de Jack tout contre moi, comme un enfant que l'on protège, comme un lien qui nous enchaîne mais dont, pour certaines raisons, on ne peut ou ne veut se défaire. Était-est-ce de la pitié ? De la compassion ? Ou peut être les deux... je ne savais pas. Mais il me semblais que détruire cet objet après tout ce que j'avais vu, serait bien plus dur que prévu./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emstrongAll around the cobbler's bench,/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emstrongThe monkey chased the weasel ;/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Il était revenu ; je n'avais plus de temps à perdre ! A ce moment, je vis la hache que Habet avait laissé tomber, et me précipitai, la boîte à la main, pour m'en emparer. Mais au moment ou ma main se referma sur son manche, mon bras se leva d'un coup, puis ma jambe valide et enfin ma colonne vertébrale se cambra à tel point que je parvins à voir derrière moi. Encore un fois, mes bras se tordirent étrangement, et même en essayant de toutes mes forces de reprendre le dessus sur mes membres, je ne parvins qu'à augmenter ma douleur. L'instant d'après, je fus propulsée contre le mur auquel j'avais été adossée. Le choc était tel, que je sentis un léger goût métallique sur ma langue. Durant les quelques dizaines de secondes qui suivirent, je fus ballottée, frappée contre toutes les surfaces qui m'entouraient, allant du sol aux différents murs en passant par le plafond ainsi que les portes de placard. Heureusement pour moi, le fait que mes bras soient coincés, m'offrait une plus grande sécurité, rapport à la hache qui était dans ma main, et qui , si ces dernières n'étaient pas maintenues, m'aurait sans doute été plus fatale que quelques coups dans des murs./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtais à heurter le sol, je fus retenue. Puis, lentement, on me redressa en me gardant toujours à une certaine distance du sol. Puis tout aussi soudainement que ce manège s'était arrêté, je fus violemment attirée par l'une des portes qui, je le soupçonnais, menait au poulailler. Cependant, cette porte était fermée, et alors que je me préparais au choc, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et deux mètres plus loin, je me retrouvai encore une fois stoppée./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"-strong « J'ai gagné!~... y/n »/strong ricana Jack assis paresseusement sur le rebord du balcon. Mais s'il pouvait faire ça dès le départ, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Ça lui aurait évité de perdre... Ah mais oui, le jeu... à quoi bon exterminer tous ses camarades de jeu, quand on peut les regarder interagir, survivre, se foutre sur la gueule et se déchirer mutuellement ? Ça ne serait pas intéressant sinon !/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « HA, je ne suis pas encore morte, et de toute façon il reste encore un autre survivant ! Ton petit jeu touche à sa fin ! » lançai-je avec l'air le plus confient que je pouvais me donner./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« hmmm, c'est vrai mais je me demande... »/strong dit-il d'un ton pensif sans me regarder. Je clignai des yeux, et il avait disparu. Soudain, j'entendis un grésillement familier juste à mon oreille. Puis je vis un long doigt fin et griffu se présenter sur ma droite. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour mieux voir, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec l'une des termites qui avaient eu raison de Habet. strong« pour combien de temps encore….? »/strong souffla-t-il dans mon oreille./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Elles ne la trouverons pas ! CES CHOSES N'AURONS JAMAIS LIZ ! M'écriai-je. Il ne répondit rien, mais je savais qu'il était toujours derrière moi ; je sentais son souffle s'écraser contre ma nuque./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Il se pourrait que tu ais raison... après tout, cette vermine ne s'attaque qu'aux âmes les plus noires... mais tu vois chérie »/strong dit-il calmement en posant son menton sur mon épaule. strong« je n'ai encore jamais vu un humain dont l'âme était pure... »/strong continua-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus grave et rauque./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Hm ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu aurais déjà dû passer à la casserole ! » ricanai-je extrêmement mal à l'aise. Cette proximité m'était insupportable, et je sentais peu à peu ma carapace moqueuse prendre le dessus sur le peu de sagesse et de tact qui me restait./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Sans doute, mais elles savent déjà qui tire les ficelles ici... »/strong répondit-il en posant l'une de ses main griffue sur ma hanche. Mon dégoût, à ce moment, ne fit que croître ; et je revins bien vite sur ce que j'avais dit avant : détruire cette boîte, ne serait finalement pas si déchirant pour moi !/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emstrongThe monkey thought t'was all in good fun,/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une réflexion des plus subtiles, je fus encore une fois projetée par dessus la balcon. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y eu aucun fil pour me retenir ni pour m'envoyer valser contre le mur le plus proche. Alors, laissant libre court à mon instinct, je m'agrippai au rebord que la chute du chandelier avait dû dégager. Je me hissai tant bien que mal sur le sol du poulailler, et quand je parvins à y monter une de mes jambes, je vis la raison de cette agitation : les termites attaquaient Jack./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Des plumes volaient de partout, des bouts de vêtement étaient arrachés, mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup, et les termites reculèrent : il était parvenu à attraper la reine./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" De la taille d'une grosse aubergine, elle se débattait dans la main ensanglantée de Jack. Ses sujets, ne bougeaient pas ; ils redoutaient sans doute qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose d'horrible s'ils se lançaient à l'assaut./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « strongALORS C'EST COMME ÇA, HEIN ! JE VOUS PROTÈGE, VOUS OFFRE DES VICTIMES POUR NOURRIR VOTRE RÉPUGNANTE PROGÉNITURE ET VOUS... VOUS VOUS RETOURNEZ CONTRE MOI ?! JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER, MOI, CE QUI ARRIVE AUX NUISIBLES QUI SE PRENNENT POUR DES LIONS ! /strongrugit-il courroucé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si furieux ! Jusqu'à présent, il ne faisait que changer quelque peu de ton pendant qu'il parlait... et même lors de ces pétages de plomb, il les ponctuait toujours de grognements, de gloussements ou d'éclats de rire... mais là, elles avaient à faire au vrai problème !/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emstrongPop ! Goes the weasel !/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Touts les gémissements de la reine se turent. Et son cadavre dégoulinait maintenant d'un jus blanc verdâtre que des petites billes jaunes ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre sur le sol. L'instant d'après, des 'grincements' se firent entendre, et les termites, semblant se tordre de douleur, tombèrent quelques secondes plus tard. A ce moment, le cadavre de la reine s'écrasa au sol, trônant au milieu des dépouilles de ses fidèles sujets ; elle avait réellement été une souveraine, le centre même de son microcosme. br / Le silence, tel un gaz, avait empli tout l'espace, toutefois, il ne fut pas de taille contre les rires hystériques de Jack. Revenant à moi, je me traînai vers la boîte que j'avais fait tomber, ma hache à la main. Une fois à un mètre d'elle, je me hissai sur ma jambe valide à l'aide des profiles en bois de la balustrade./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emEvery night when I get home,/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emthe monkey's on the table ;/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Il s'arrêta de rire, et me dévisagea. Mes mains étaient fermement agrippées au manche de la hache, je chantai un couplet, le seul que je connaissais. Je me penchai en arrière, mes jambes perpendiculaires au reste de mon corps, je me préparais à frapper un grand coup. Puis, mon visage se tourna vers le sien, il était silencieux, et ne semblait pas comprendre la situation : je lui souris. Son regard perplexe, en cherchant la cible de mon arme, se posa alors sur la boîte ; Oh l'expression sur son visage...!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, hein ? Me faire écouter un morceau de musique jusqu'à ce que je meurs d'ennui ?! »/strongricana-t-il avant d'éclater de rire./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Dans ce cas, tu n'y verras pas d'objection si j'en fais du petit bois ? Dis-je d'un air tout à fait innocent./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emtake a stick and knock it off,/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" A ce moment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, si c'était possible, et il s'élança vers moi. D'un coup circulaire, la lame de la hache se planta dans la boîte et le choc en fit tomber la manivelle. Au même moment, un cri déchirant résonna à mes oreilles. Je tournais alors la tête, et vit que l'un des bras de Jack disparaissait en un petit nuage de cendre. Le souffle court, et ponctué de gémissements de douleur, un grognement sourd monta bientôt de sa gorge et quand il redressa sa tête pour me regarder, ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs. Il tremblait, mais il se releva et se remis à courir dans ma direction. Alors, profitant du fait que la lame de ma hache était encore coincée dans le bois de l'objet, je l'écrasai violemment contre le sol : elle éclata en morceaux./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « emPop ! Goes the weas- /em» je m'interrompis. Mon regard était encore sur les reliquats de la boîte, lorsque je sentis à nouveau le souffle de Jack sur mon cou. Je tournai alors ma tête vers lui, et tombai face à face avec la souffrance./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Le sourire avait disparu, mais les traits de son visage étaient toutefois crispés et donnaient toute leur profondeur aux rides que sa douloureuse grimace mettait en avant. Ses yeux, que j'avais cru êtres bleus et vitreux, étaient en réalité bleu acier et atteignaient la limite entre le gris et le blanc en leur centre où trônait sa pupille. A ce moment, je ne su si son maquillage commençait à fondre ou s'il pleurait, mais cette image, comme lors du contre coup des visions que j'avais eu de son passé, me donna l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur. A cet instant, j'entendis des craquements : des fissures venaient d'apparaître sur son visage. Une larme coula : la mienne./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"J'avais ressenti de la peur ce soir, de la terreur, de la colère, du dégoût, du désespoir, du bonheur... mais je ne pensais pas goûter à la compassion.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« ha... même là j... j'arrive à te faire pleur...er de peur »/strong dit-il faiblement, avant de gémir en serrant les dents et baissant la tête./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emI've no time to wait and sigh,/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"emI have no time to teasel ;/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Maintenant encore, je ne sais ce qui m'a pris, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ils étaient rêches, secs et n'avaient probablement jamais vu une paire de ciseaux de toute leur vie... mais ma main y resta tout de même. Il ne se débattit pas, et comme il ne cessait de gémir, je rapprochais sa tête de mon écharpe, passant ma deuxième main sur ses épaules. Sa respiration était laborieuse, mais je savais que le morceau de tissu n'y était pour rien. Au bout d'un moment, et comme il ne bougeait pas, je posai mon menton sur sa tête et fermai les yeux, mes mains toujours occupées à 'surfer' parmi les nombreux nœuds présents dans ses cheveux./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Je ne sais exactement combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça : une minutes, dix, trente... une heure, peut-être deux... ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Mais peu à peu, j'entendis des bruits, comme des cendres tombant au sol, mais ses gémissements étaient maintenant inaudibles : il partait peu à peu./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Isaac ne te méritait pas... » pensai-je à voix haute alors que j'entendis un plus gros morceaux se détacher./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- strong« Eh ! y/n... »/strong appela-t-il faiblement. strong« Je pensais pas partir d'ici avec une si belle vue »/strong ricana-t-il avant que tout son être ne se transforme en cendre et ne tombe sur le sol./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"em- Ellipse -/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" J'étais redescendu et étais maintenant devant la porte menant à la grande salle. Je me mis à siffler l'air de la biche au aboie, et quelques instants plus tard, Liz était là./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « C'est vraiment fini ? T'as réussi ? » me demanda-t-elle après m'avoir sauté dans les bras. « Y/n pourquoi t'as de la suie sur le visage ? » ajouta-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « C'est rien, tout est fini, il ne viendra plus... » lui assurai-je. En la serrant contre moi./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Soudain, les lumières se mirent à clignoter, et un rire retenti dans toute la salle : son rire. A cet instant, tout devint noir. Le silence y était complet, mais une voix vint bientôt déranger ma sérénité : elle m'appelait./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Y/n... y/n...y/n...y/n...y/n...y/n...Y/N ! » hurla la voix. Puis sorti de nulle part, je sentis quelque chose me frapper et mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Malheureusement pour moi, je m'étais retrouvée en face d'une source de lumière aveuglante et refermai mes yeux bien vite tout en me redressant. Au bout d'un moment, je rouvris les yeux, et trouvais la grande salle immaculée : pas une tache de sang, pas un cadavre et je relevais les yeux vers le plafond ; le lustre y était toujours accroché. 'Un cauchemar... ce n'était qu'un cauchemar' me dis-je en me tenant la tête./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Y/n t'es vraiment pas sortable, j'ai même dû te donner des coups de coude pour que t'arrêtes de ronfler! » me reprocha Liz. « Eh ! c'est quoi ce noir sur ta joue et le sang... tu t'es encore gratté un bouton... tu sais ce que maman va dire... ! » me rappela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je me levai, touchai ma joue, et y trouvai effectivement du sang ainsi que de la suie... 'mais ce n'est pas...'/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" Une fois dehors, Liz m'attrapa par le bras.« euh grande sœur... » m'appela-t-elle timidement. « tien! » dit-elle en me tendant un papier cartonné et décoré. Je l'ouvris, et y trouvai une invitation pour son spectacle de fin d'année : je souris. Et alors que j'allais lui donner ma réponse, mon téléphone se mit à sonner./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Oui allô ?... Ah oui... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'exposition de minéraux et fossiles ?! Où ça ?... mais c'est tout prêt ! » m'exclamai-je. A ce moment, je vis du coin de l'œil que Liz me regardait avec insistance. « Juste c'est quand ? » demandai-je en sortant l'invitation que Liz m'avait donnée. « Vendredi prochain... » Je regardait la date du spectacle, et vis que les deux événements avaient lieu le même jour, je dû donc faire mon choix : « Désolée, vraiment, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu vendredi... oui encore désolée mais je suis sûre que si tu demandes à Jacques... oui, allez salut » saluai-je avant de raccrocher. Quand je me tournai vers Liz, je vis qu'elle était profondément étonnée de me voir décliner une telle offre. Mais bon, la vie est faite de sacrifice et j'avais de toute façon suffisamment de pierres chez moi pour relativiser./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « Bon ! Et si on allait se faire un chinois... y'a un chouette resto pas loin et leurs soupe épissée est extra !» lui proposai-je en m'étirant./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"- « OUAAAAIIIIII ! » cria Liz en dansant de joie. Ça faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça... br / br / Nous nous mîmes donc en route, et lorsqu'en entrant dans le tram je mis mes mains dans mes poches, je sentis quelque chose de métallique. Je le sortis, et vis qu'il s'agissait d'une manivelle ancienne. A cet instant, mon regard parcouru tout ce qu'il pouvait, et s'arrêta sur une grande silhouette au loin; silhouette qui disparue après que j'ai cligné des yeux./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="CENTER"Il n'avait pas finis./p 


End file.
